


Righting Wrongs

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: Edward Kenway's death was dumb, so I fixed it.
Relationships: Adéwalé & Edward Kenway, Adéwalé/Edward Kenway, Edward Kenway & Haytham Kenway & Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Edward Kenway & Original Character(s), Edward Kenway & Original Female Character(s), Edward Kenway & Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Edward Kenway/Original Character(s), Edward Kenway/Original Female Character(s), Edward Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Edward Kenway/Tessa Kenway
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Righting Wrongs

From the time she’d met Edward Kenway, she knew they’d be lifelong friends. Joking together, sailing together when their journeys allowed, and working together with the Assassins; she was glad to call Edward friend. “Shame I didn’t know you before the Assassin stuff.” She’d said one day, to which his response was,

“The better for it. Wasn’t much to meet back then.” That was before he’d found out Jenny’s existence, and everything changed. “It’s only a break,” He was saying, but it sounded more for his benefit than hers. 

“Don’t worry about the Assassin nonsense. Bet that fight will still be waiting for you whenever you want to return to it, if you do.” But he wasn’t convinced. Eve sighed, sweet Edward Kenway. Rough a pirate as he was, he was a soft man who’d been running from that side of him for too long. “You’re going to make as fine a father as you’ve been a friend, Kenway.” She’d assured him, and he nodded.

“Where are you off to now?”

“London. Spend some time with Mary’s mum in her old age. Yourself?”

“London as well.” Edward finally smiled, hope in his eyes. “In need of transport?”

Thinking of the ship she’d planned to take, Eve responded, “Yes I do.” Edward relaxed. “But don’t think I’m helping you, Kenway. You’ll be a great father without my interfering.”

“She’s a young girl, Eve. What do I know about young girls?”

“She’s a Kenway, Edward. You’ll learn.” Plucking up the courage, and some wildflowers, Edward nervously began his descent towards the ship. His shoulders were tense and set, his chest heaved slowly, and his eyes darted from the ship to Eve. She gave him a thumbs up, and he continued.

Through the journey to London, the girl became her favorite Kenway. Witty, intelligent, her father’s mouth that’s for sure, Jennifer Kenway was a force to be reckoned with. Edward handled her with ease, as if his whole life had been leading to this moment. He was a great father. Jenny hung on every word, on every, edited, story. The girl and she had become great friends, and Eve felt a pang of sadness their journey was ending when land came to.

After helping them settle in their new home, Eve bid farewell. Edward hugged her tightly. “Don’t have many friends to do that to.” He responded, pulling away with wet eyes. “Hope I wasn’t out of turn.”

Eve pulled him in for another hug, and held him tighter. “Edward, I don’t recieve many hugs anymore and would be offended if you left without one. You’ll never be out of turn with me. Never. I’m gonna miss you.”

“I pray this is not the last I see of you.”

“I hope your prayers are answered.” I’m sorry to say, they didn’t see each other for a long time after that.

Years passed, and the glory days remained gold in their minds. Adewale and her were setting Trinidad free when she received information that there was a threat against Assassins in London. Her mind went to Edward. “Can’t always run to his aid.” Adewale said, “He’s a strong man, and can take care of himself.” But her mind was made.

“I have no doubt he can hold his own. I’m just due for a call is all.” Adewale hadn’t moved. “He’s your friend too, Adewale. Please, come with me.”

Adewale chewed on this for a minute. “This skin? This voice? What business do I have in London?”

“At best, you could share those embarrassing stories you’ve been clinging onto for years.” Adewale’s mind was set at that point, and that was how they found themselves in London.

The Kenway house stood black against a pitch backdrop. She’d remembered it from the last time she’d been there, and after gaining direction from the Bureau here, they walked up the gravel drive.

“He’s going to be upset we didn’t call first.” Adewale’s voice was soft. It was the dead of night and they’d no doubt the Kenways were sleeping.

“He did say any time.”

“I doubt this was what he meant.” Adewale had reached the door, about to knock, when he grew very still. (Y/N) was about to speak when he placed a finger to his lips. Pointing to his ear, he listened. Eve held her breath then heard the sound of glass breaking followed by a thud. A child screamed. 

Adewale wheeled back and kicked the door down. Splinters flew into the air and the two Assassins ran into the dark. Adewale took the steps two at the time where a scuffle was taking place. Eve was set to join him when she heard another scream. A girl. 

“Jenny!” She dashed down the hall and felt her way through the house. Edward had rearranged furniture and Eve’s foot caught on a sofa, throwing her to the floor. Someone ran into the room and looked around. By moonlight, she could see this wasn’t a man she recognized, so she remained where she was, motionless. Then she saw her. Jenny, being pulled by her hair, towards the backdoor, pale as a sheet, tears running down her face. 

Seeing all she’d needed, Eve waited for the man to pass, then leapt out when Jenny crossed her. Jenny screamed, and Eve jabbed her hidden blade into the man’s neck and twisted his arm, breaking his hold on Jenny. 

Who was still screaming. “Jenny! Jenny!” Eve shook her gently, moving her away from the body the girl couldn’t keep her eyes from. Eve moved in her line of sight and Jenny focused. 

“Aunt Evie?” The tears running down her face paled her and she was trembling. Probably going into shock. 

“Jenny-”

“Thank you.” The girl threw her arms around her and burrowed her face into her chest. “Thank you.” The words were muffled through sobs and fabric. Something fell upstairs, hard enough that they could hear grunts and rattling. “My family! My dad-!”

“Jenny, I need you to be very brave.”

The girl clutched her forearm for dear life. Eve felt, that if she wanted to, Jenny could’ve broken her arm right there. “Don’t leave me.” 

The scuffle and confusion was right atop them, and time was precious. Eve withdrew a dagger and handed it to Jenny. “Stay close and use this if there is no other way. Leave the rest to me, understand?” Jenny nodded and clutched the edge of her shirt as they went upstairs, leaving Eve’s arms free in case she needed them for a fight.

Doors hung by their hinges, glass on the ground, and papers thrown. A window was broken. Grunting and groaning came from the other room, and Eve ducked her head in. Then ran in. 

On the floor was Edward, a man on top of him, gun drawn. Jenny was frozen at the door. Running to him, Eve wielded back and kicked the man in the ribs as hard as she could. Though she felt the break through the toe of her boot, the crack was audiable. The man flew across the room, the gun span to Edward, and Eve was now held at gunpoint.

“Kenway!” Eve put her hands up. Edward was panting, his eyes frantically searching the darkness that Eve’s had long adjusted to, his nose was bloody and at an awkward angle. “Stop!”

“Dad!” Jenny screamed and Edward shook her head, as if realizing who he was aiming at. Then, his eyes went to his daughter and he rolled, with a pronounced groan, to his feet, stumbled to her, and pulled her into his arms. 

Eve headed to the man on the ground, and rolled him to his back. A young man, a cross hung at his neck. He groaned. “Bet that hurt.” She commented.

“You bitch!” He groaned, spitting blood mixed with saliva. Eve undid two daggers, and proceeded to pull him up by his collar. Slamming him against the wall, she held him until he stood on tip toe, then stabbed him through each shoulder blade.

“And don’t forget it.” Her words were drowned by his scream. Her daggers penetrating deep until they stuck into the wood. Blood ran down the wall, the man was silent now, and she turned her head to her friend. 

“I’m going to leave you here with your Aunt Evie, and find your mother and brother.” Edward tried saying, but Jenny was already shaking her head, tears starting anew. She pulled at her father’s waist, hiding her face into his chest, and begging him not to go. Edward cast a somber look at Eve. His mouth forming words, but no sound coming out like he couldn’t believe he had to say them at all.

“Ade’s here. I know he’s keeping them safe. Stay with her. I’ll find them.”

Eve began to walk past them and Edward finally said, “Oi.” She stopped, and he jut his head to the man on the wall. “Couldn’t do that anywhere else?” They stared at one another, and then he gave her a smile. Tears in his eyes, shock draining life from his face, Edward gave her a smile. “My wife’s gonna kill you.” Laughter wrought by nerves. “God, it’s good to see you.”

Creaking from the stairs made Edward tuck Jenny behind him and Eve leapt in front, knives drawn. Three shadows huddled close together. A woman ran past and into Edward’s arms. Edward secured her. Then, into the light, came Adewale, holding a small, dark haired boy. His face hidden at the man’s neck. 

“God bless ya, Ade.” Edward’s voice caught in his throat as his friend tried handing him the boy. The boy had other plans and clung to the Assassin’s neck. Edward laughed, again a sad, stressed sound. 

“Come on, lad. Your father’s right there. Just like I promised.” Adewale cooed and the boy finally looked. Upon seeing his father, he jumped into his arms. Edward, his family huddled together around him, was a sight that warmed the heart. “Took two.” Adewale said and looked at her. 

“Two here.” Eve crossed her arms. The information she’d been given had been good. She didn’t want to think of what sick thing would’ve happened if they hadn’t been there. She wouldn’t even give that thought attention. “We’ll check the grounds, make sure everyone is gone, then come back and compare notes.”

“Good idea.” Adewale nodded, already readying his blades and adjusting his hood. They looked at Edward and he nodded, his family holding tightly to him. The man she’d pinned to the wall groaned and she remembered his existence.

“Kept one alive. Let’s find out more when he wakes up.”

Adewale smirked, “Good idea.”

They’d searched the grounds, dispatched four more men easily. Templars by the crosses on their necks. Breaking the wheels of their wagons left them easy targets, and they were convinced to speak when Eve and Adewale got ahold of them. She had no qualms with killing them.

The sun rose, throwing a dark night behind them, and they returned to find Edward in the study. The man no longer on the wall but tied in a chair. Bruises covered his face, neck, and one of his eyes was beginning to swell. Eve knew that was not from their fight. 

Edward’s wife, Tessa as they’d learned, stood at the door with food and tea. Trembling hands, she offered them a cup before they headed upstairs. “I know it’s very British, I just don’t know how else to thank-” Her voice caught and she looked down to compose herself and hide the tears.

It was Adewale who moved first. Gently taking the cup and saucer of biscuits, he assured her, “This is more thanks than is needed.” Eve lead the way to the study where they found Edward glaring at the man, his hidden blades on. 

“Has he spoken?” Eve asked, the crunch of a biscuit behind her. She looked at Adewale, another midway into his mouth, frozen. “Those are better if you dip them in.” She stage whispered, and Adewale nodded, slowly doing just that. 

“Well has he?” Adewale used the full extent of his intimidating stance and powerful voice to fill the room with his presence. This somehow was amplified with the tea and biscuits. A sight that made even Eve fearful of what he would do next. Adewale strolled to the man as if bored. The man in the chair’s blue eyes widening at the sight of Adewale’s growing form. Eve settled beside Edward, enjoying the show. Edward silently glaring.

“Because his other friends did. They were smart.” Adewale spoke slowly, dipping his biscuit into the tea and bringing it to his mouth, letting his words absorb. The man paled, his eyes looking past Ade and to Edward. Edward was unmoved by the looks, and Eve deepened her smirk, leaning in. Taking a knife out, she studied it in the sunlight. The sight seemed to bring back memories because though the night was dark, the man remembered her and, as impossible as it was, grew paler. He looked like a skeleton. Dying of fright alone.

“We killed them quick because of it.” Eve said, shifting the vibes of the room. “All of them. The first one, actually, told us that a Reginald Birch was the one who’d orchstrated the whole event. We could’ve stopped there, but we just had to make sure. About eight Templars later, we figured they were telling the truth.”

“That Reginald Birch is a dead man when we find him.” Adewale added, sipping his tea and pulling up a chair to sit beside the man. “A sorry man. Probably smells like piss, and fear. Which is exactly what I’m smelling off you, mate.”

“Why?” Edward’s voice was low, his piercing eyes never leaving the man’s. “I let you into my home, my family, and this is what you do? A secret Templar? Now,” Now Edward stood, his walk slow, as if he’d already decided what he was going to do before he did it. Eve had never seen this Edward before. 

This wasn’t the pirate chasing treasure for his own gain, this wasn’t the unsure Assassin, this was a man who was strong, confident, and who’s family had been threatened. This was a man who would kill without a second thought to protect that which he’d worked so hard to reach. If someone wanted to take that away from him, they’d better be prepared to go to hell with him.

“I’ve met Templars before. I’ve killed Templars before. But you know that. I’d wager you knew exactly who I was before you became my friend, before you tried to court my daughter.” Eve cast a look at Adewale, telling him to reel Edward in, but found the same look mirrored on Adewale’s face. “I’ve never met anyone more sick, more twisted, or more dishonorable than you.” Edward got close to the man’s face, his head cocking to one side and the next, taking the man’s eyes away from pleading to Ade and her. “No, no, no, they’re not going to help you. Do you know why that is?” Pinching the man’s chin to make him look up into his eyes. “Because you tried to hurt my family, and no one tries to hurt my family. No matter their creed.” His hidden blade hissed slowly from his bracer, and he kept the man’s eyes the entire time. He knew he was about to die, this Reginald, he could hear it. And he could feel it. 

The blade slowly pierced his skin, slowly bled him, and slowly killed him. The last thing he saw was Edward’s disinterested, unconcerned face, and then he was dead. Edward crumpled and Adewale leapt from his seat to catch him. He leaned against his friend and Reginald’s head lolled to the side, forever looking at the corner of the room.

Eve crossed the room and closed the man’s eyes, then stood between it and Edward so he wouldn’t look at it. “I-I….”

“It’s over, Edward.” Adewale assured him. “Eve and I searched. This wasn’t an attack planned by Templars, just a group of them. You’re still under their radar. They don’t know you exist.”

“I can double check, promise, and we don’t mind staying a few more days to keep watch.”

Edward licked his lips, his throat dry, and suddenly he was clawing at his forearms “Got to take this damned things off. Thought these days were behind me.” In his distress, he kept missing the latch. 

“Edward, calm yourself.” Adewale said, but he wasn’t listening. Eve took his forearm, undid one hidden blade, and then grabbed the other, doing the same. “Calm yourself.” Ade repeated, and this time he listened. Taking in deep breaths, he looked at his friends. “Your family needs you, man. Compose yourself because they’re scared and they’ll be looking to you for guidance right now.” Edward opened his mouth, and Adewale continued, “And you can look for strength from us. We’re not going anyway, Cap’t. Expect that.” 

Finally, color returned to his cheeks and his eyes became wet. “Thank you. I don’t know how to thank you.” Edward opened his arms and took them both into a hug. His family.


End file.
